


Pass the Salt

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Category: British Actor RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Awkward Family Moments, Daddy Kink, F/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: You are taking Michael Sheen home to the states to meet your family. After an accidental misunderstanding awkwardness ensues. Mostly humor little bit of smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post I read on tumblr like 4 years ago, I can't seem to find the post. Hope you enjoy. Need more Michael Sheen works out there.

You were nervous, this was the first time you were introducing a serious boyfriend to your family. Not including that one in high school that you were so sure you were going to marry, that relationship lasted a whopping six months. 

“Love, no need to worry, they’ll love me. Everybody loves me,” Michael grinned at you, placing his hand on your leg, in a reassuring gesture. 

Sighing, you did your best to take a deep breath and calm down. “I know, you’re just so easy to love,” you teased. 

“Then please tell me what is causing you such concern.”

“I don’t know,” you lied. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Michael dropped his voice in a menacing manner, 

A shiver raced through your body, but you suppressed the arousal and told the truth, “You’re old.”

Michael scoffed, “A bit rude, don’t you think?”

“You know what I mean,” you let out another sigh, blushing from embarrassment.

“Oh, you mean the fact that I am literally twice your age and like two years older than your father,” Michael grinned. “However, I thought you liked that about me,” Michael teased sliding his hand higher leaning in to nibble on your neck. 

You let out a small moan, “I do and that is not all that I like about you and stop it, I’m driving,” you tried to sound serious but when he dug his teeth in, you let out a small but very audible and clearly aroused moan.

“Me thinks the lady likes it, do you want daddy to leave all kinds of marks all over your body?” Michael spoke in a low seductive tone. 

You were fully annoyed and very aroused and remembered there was a normally abandoned rest stop coming up so you quickly and maybe just a bit unsafely changed lanes to get off the interstate.

Once you knew you were alone and safely parked behind the deserted building you turned off the car, unbuckled and climbed over the console to straddle Michael. 

You figured that with being with your parents all weekend you and Michael wouldn’t have time for such activities and you really needed this. “Please,” you begged rubbing yourself again Michael. 

Michael gave a wide arrogant smile, “Please what?”

“Please fuck me daddy,” you whined into his ear. 

That’s all it took before Michael was clawing off your clothes and kissing you hard and fast. 

Your detour lasted thirty minutes and left you completely satisfied and Michael a bit smug. Forty-five minutes later and an hour late you were finally pulling into your parent’s drive way. 

They must have heard your call pull into the drive or they had been looking out for you because half your family walked out when you had parked the car. 

“You’re late,” your mother chastised you as soon as you stepped out of the vehicle. 

You did your best to hide your blush, “Sorry Mom.”

“Two guesses why,” your older brother chimed in clearly examining a bruise on your neck that you had missed when trying to cover them. 

“Shhh,” you lightly punched your brother. 

“Hello, I’m Michael,” Michael introduced himself, leaning over you, outstretching his hand. 

Your mother took it and he brought his hand up to hiss her. Your mother giggled and you rolled your eyes at the both of them. Michael, ever the charmer. “Please come inside before the mosquitos get to us.”

You looked to Michael and he gestured you forward, “After you darling.”

Grabbing Michael’s hand, you led him into the lion’s den. “I hope your ready for this, my father is going to hate you,” you teased, but were mostly speaking the truth.

Michael leaned close to your ear and whispered, “I thought I was your daddy, at least that is what you were screaming earlier.”

You gently smacked Michael, “Shush.” He just laughed. 

You led him inside and introduced him to the rest of your family. The grandparents seemed to adore him, and the younger cousins kept asking questions about the movies he had been in. You chastised them for being little brats, but Michael enjoyed the questions and enjoyed ever second of the attention he was receiving. 

Your father was the only one who hadn’t spoken to Michael, evidentially he was immune to his charms. He had barely said a word all night even as you were sitting down to dinner. 

You couldn’t help but fall in love with Michael, he was charming, funny, smart, sweet, and terrific in bed. You loved everything about Michael and you knew right then and there that there could be no one else. 

That’s when your dad finally spoke, “So Michael, what are you’re intentions with my daughter?” You couldn’t help but giggle at such an archaic question. 

Michael looked towards him and swallowed the wine that was in his mouth before attempting to answer. 

“Aaron, don’t ask such a question as that at dinner.” Your mother scolded your father. 

Michael looked at you and scrunched up his face in that adorable way that he does and you scrunched yours back. “I love her.” He answered simply never taking his eyes of you. You felt your breath catch. In the last four months of your relationship neither of you had said those three little words. You had of course thought it but you were unsure of how Michael would react especially with how he viewed marriage. 

You were lost in your thoughts but Michael’s voice snapped you out of it, “And I hope that she loves me too”

You could hear the hope in his voice tinted with a hint of concern. Your face broke out in a smile, “I love you too.”

Michael’s face lit up matching your own grin, a sigh of relief passing through his lips. 

“Now isn’t that the sweetest thing you ever did see,” your brother spoke before pretending to vomit. 

“Now stop it James,” your grandmother scolded. “It actually is sweet and just because you pretend that you have no emotions doesn’t mean others have to.”

“Thanks, Grandma,” you sang before sneaking albeit childishly stuck your tongue out at James. 

Michael’s hand slipped under the table and he wrapped his warm palm around your trembling one, you were still over excited about Michael’s recent confession. 

Dinner went back to normal and everyone was talking about their everyday lives, work, and the like. However your mashed potatoes seemed a bit bland, deciding salt would be the solution you asked, “Daddy, can you please pass the salt?” To your horror both your father and boyfriend reached for the salt shaker. 

You watched as the realization dawned on Michael’s face and you couldn’t help but look at everyone’s reaction in the hopes that no one else realized what had just transpired. 

Tonight was not your night, your brother was now laughing so hard he looked to be in tears, your mother looked like she was trying to hide a laugh and your grandparents looked embarrassed by the entire interaction. Your father however was red with anger. 

“I’m so sorry,” Michael broke the awkward pause. 

“I’m going to have to kill you,” your father’s voice came through clear as he quickly stood up. 

` “No need, I’ll just kill myself,” Michael joked, trying to break the tension as he looked to you for help. 

“You aren’t going to touch him,” your mother chimed in only let out a small giggle. “You can’t honestly believe that these two aren’t sexually active. If you honestly believed that then that would make you a real idiot.” Your mother actually let out a laugh. 

“Aaron Michael, you better sit back down and let us finish dinner because I want dessert and I worked really hard on it,” your grandmother yelled at your father like he was five years old again. 

No one would ever deny granny so everyone went back to dinner but you were so relieved when it finally ended. 

You and Michael were assisting with clean up. Trailing behind him you hissed into his ear, “Why in the world would you reach for the salt?!”

Michael looked beside himself and a bit embarrassed, “I’m sorry it was a reflex. I’ve never heard you call anyone else daddy except for me.”

You let out a sigh, “We are doomed.”

“Only two more days,” Michael tried to cheer you up. “I really am sorry,” Michael wrapped his arms around you pulling you to his chest leaning down he kissed the top of your head. 

You reached up and patted his face, “I know you are and it doesn’t really matter. Can’t really call it a family weekend if there isn’t at least a little bit of drama.”

The rest of the weekend without a hitch but you felt like the weight of the world came off your shoulder when Monday rolled around and it was time to leave. You were saying goodbye to your mother while Michael was talking to your father. 

They seemed to have bonded over the course of the weekend and they were smiling and laughing about something. They shook hands and headed your way. 

After a thousand goodbyes and at least 100 hugs you and Michael were back on the road. He had decided to drive since he was positive he remembered the way. “What were you and my dad talking about?” You asked, the curiosity getting to you. 

“Nothing to be concerned about,” Michael answered. 

“Tell me tell me tell me,” you chanted poking him with each word. 

“You shall never get it out of me,” Michael boomed, laughing. 

You knew you were going to have to go with a different tactic; it had after all been several days since the two of you had been intimate. You figured you could use that to your advantage. 

“Please daddy, will you please please tell me what the two of you were talking about?” You trailed your hands up his thick thighs before you began palming his cock through his trousers. 

“Ngh,” Michael moaned, he gulped before informing you, “I won’t tell you but I will let you know that you won’t have to wait long to find out.”

You released him and his face questioned your actions, “What ya stop for?”

`You couldn’t help but giggle at the fact he thought you were punishing him, if you were honest you kind of were. Surprises and secrets weren’t your favorite but for Michael, you would do anything. 

Leaning over you whispered low and seductively, “you get us to the airport on time and we make our flight we have nine hours to get away with whatever you want. Also we have two entire days of just the two of us before we have to go back to work.”

“Deal!” Michael nodded his head in eager agreement, you could feel the car accelerate. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you finally find out the mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this story would be so popular and had several demands for more so I finally have a second chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think.

You had been home all of five minutes before Michael had you pinned to the bed begging him to give you the release that you craved. 

“Tell me what you want baby girl.”

“I want you Daddy.”

“What do you want Daddy to do?” Michael nibbled on your ear.

“Please Daddy, please fuck me!”

“Baby girl you have such a filthy mouth.” Michael rubbed his cock against your opening, “but I will give you what you want.”

Only after three hours and the both of you fully satisfied did the two of you leave the bed to shower and get something to eat.

As time went on you and Michael became more domestic, you moved in with each other, spent the holidays with each other’s families, and only dealt with everyday life, work, and the occasional fan drama. You were delighted when his daughter had started calling you by your name instead of homewrecker. You had been patient and understanding with her. You understood, after all you were only about six years older than her.

Tonight, Michael was taking you out to one of your favorite restaurants. He had surprised you with the information last night. It only slightly worried you because it was expensive and even though you weren’t short on money you still only went on special occasions. You just couldn’t figure out what it was. It wasn’t a birthday or an anniversary it put your heart and stomach in panic mode. Feeling a sense of unease. 

You couldn’t help but wonder and your brain eventually wandered into the idea that maybe Michael was breaking up with you. He was taking you to your favorite extravagant, public restaurant and he could easily break up with you there so you wouldn’t make a scene. That was the only explanation your brain could come up with and it gnawed at you all day. 

Michael was busy working on a charity cause of some sort and you had already left work for the day, there was still an hour until Michael would get home and the two of you would leave. 

Thirty minutes before Michael was due to be home you started on your make-up, making sure to use only water proof products, just in case. 

Just as you were finishing your hair, Michael came home. He kissed your cheek but was quiet, you decided that was a bad sign. 

Michael began to style his hair and trim his beard before putting on a nice suit. You watched him out of the corner of your eye as you dressed yourself to the nines in the hopes that might change his mind and not dump you. 

You attempted to ask him about his day but when he did answer it was short and with no elaboration. He gave a small smile once you were done, “You ready?”

You were on the verge of tears when Michael actually looked at you. “Baby girl, what’s wrong?” He walked over engulfing you into a hug. 

You pushed him away as you began sobbing.

“Did I say something wrong?” Michael asked in bewilderment, trying to calm you down. 

“If you,” -hiccup- “were just going to,” -hiccup- “dump me, why don’t you just do it now?!”

“What are you talking about?”

You took a deep breath so you could be understood, “You’re taking me out to my favorite public place, you’ve barely spoke to me in two days,” you held up two fingers, “and you are planning to dump me.”

“Why would you think I would be breaking up with you?”

“We are going to a place that we only go to on special occasions and it’s really fancy so you know I won’t make a scene, which I would never do anyways, it’s not an anniversary or a birthday.” You ticked the reasons off your fingers as if it all made sense. 

Slowly Michael's confusion turned into a smile and then laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“You daft woman, I wasn’t going to break up with you, I was gonna propose.”

“What?”

“I was gonna propose,” he pulled a small box out of his pocket. 

“You were going to propose?”

“Yes.” Michael chuckled.

“Oh,” you responded lamely still trying to process the information.

“So, will you?”

“Will I what?”

“Marry me?”

“Not until I get a fancy proposal at some fancy restaurant,” you teased.

Michael rolled his eyes, “brat.”

You leaned up and kissed him, “Yes, I will marry you.” Michael kissed you back. 

“Now give it here,” you made grabby hands, your tears had dried and a smile was on your face.

Michael smiled and slipped the ring on your finger. You held it up to the light, admiring its beauty. 

“Now you know what I asked your father when we went to go visit.”

“Oh, I had completely forgotten about that. Wait! You mean to tell me that you have been planning this since then?”

“Well yeah, I love you,” he kissed the top of your head.

“I love you too.”


End file.
